Tammy
Tamsin Rachel Smith (AKA Tammy) is Aidraxa 's best friend and love interest in the Aidraxa (2014 Series) series. Appearance Tammy is a typical caucasian teenager with short brunette hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a light blue shirt with cream jeans and brown shoes. Personality Tammy was a friendly girl, but could be impatient and easily annoyed, especially if someone joked about her love life or something else that she took seriously. She was playful, often teasing and flirting with Aidraxa after their relationship grew. Relationships Aidraxa MMXIV: Tammy was the first human Aidraxa met when he came to Earth. She initially met him in the park after her dog Dash ran off. She was later walking down the street and was almost hit by a runaway car, but Aidraxa saved her. They met again the following day in school. She later found out that he was an alien after he transformed in from of her, Rebecca, Bethany and Elizabeth, but this didn't faze her. She tried flirting with Aidraxa in the episodes Panic at the Park and Alienated. She failed however, since Aidraxa was not familiar with any of her romantic gestures towards him. Their relationship grows over the course of the series. They officially get together in Season 3, and stay happily together until Tammy's death at the hands of Camaron in the Season 4 finale. Aidraxa was enraged, but after calming down, learned to remember the good memories of Tammy, so she would live on in his heart. Rebecca Wilson Tammy met Rebecca a few years before the start of the series, in karate class. Rebecca was already close to achieving black belt status at this point and when she saw Tammy struggling, Rebecca offered to tutor her. They have since built up a strong friendship. Bethany Jackson Tammy met Bethany through Rebecca, who had been close friends with Bethany for most of her life. The eldest of the trio, Bethany was more of a laid back girl, and enjoyed playing video games, skateboarding and playing guitar. Tammy liked hanging out with Bethany, and often went to her for emotional advice, seeing her as the older sister she wished Joan would have been. Salova MMXIV: Tammy and Salova first met in Aidraxa (2014) S1-E6: Aliens on Earth. They didn't directly interact, but it's shown that they do interact frequently (at least off camera) in Season 2 as Salova knew that Tammy liked Aidraxa, saying she "wouldn't stop going on about him". Maisy Fieldhouse Maisy moved to Rosehill just before the events of Aidraxa (2014) Season 2. She met Tammy during the events of S2-E2: Raconians United, although this was not shown. They were already friends by episode 3, shown by their banter while they were held hostage by Dr Destruktus. After Aidraxa saves them Maisy hears that Tammy likes him and starts teasing her. Over the season Maisy makes a few dirty jokes about Tammy and Aidraxa's relationship, which bothers Tammy. The two still get along well enough. Joanna Smith Tammy and Joanna never liked each other. Joanna always bullied Tammy, allegedly because Tammy was inferior and Joanna was clearly the better child, when really it was quite the opposite. Joanna was originally a good child until Tammy was born. From then, "little baby Tammy" got all the attention and this drove Joanna to constantly bully her younger sister and attack her self esteem from a young age. Tammy usually had the upper hand however, which further fuelled Joanna's resentment. Gallery Aidraxa X Tammy.png Trivia Tammy is one of the three characters in the series to break the fourth wall, the others being Bethany and Salova. On her date with Aidraxa in Night of the Nova, she wore a purple shirt, black jeans and black boots. This is a reference to Awesomeatoon's girlfriend Agnes Thompson, whose avatar wore the same outfit. She has a twitter account.Category:Protagonists Category:Female Character Category:Non-Canon Category:Aidraxa: The Alien on Earth